Walking Away
by smellslikechidna
Summary: Being Pokemon Master is not always the glamour it seems to be...


New fic. Pretty depressing – to me, anyway. I might sequel this – not sure yet. Tell me what yas think, 'kay? Songfic – Lyrics are in Blue italics. Don't own Pokémon; don't own the song 'Walking Away' by Craig David.

# Walking Away

## I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life

The 15-year-old Pokémon master marched down the road, head held high, ignoring his friends yelling. One argument had gotten too much, and he simply threw down his hat to the dusty track they had been walking on, called Pikachu to his shoulder, turned forcefully on his heel… and left.

## I'm walking away, oh to find a better day

He didn't need them. He was a Pokémon Master. They just got in the way. One foot went in front of the other foot, and the cycle repeated itself. Again. And again. The same cycle that he had repeated for 5 years. 

_I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life_

Gossiping reporters had gone one step too far. And his friends had blamed him for it. Ash maintained that it wasn't his fault… and left.

## I'm walking away, oh to find a better day

The top of the hill he was pushing himself up loomed nearer… Ash paid no heed to his former friends. As far as he was concerned, their friendship was over. And he didn't care one bit.

## I'm walking away

Ash had almost… regretted becoming the Pokémon master… He regretted becoming what he had dreamed of since he could remember. As soon as he had stepped out of the Indigo Stadium, passing Gary, kneeling over the still body of his comatose Umbreon, reporters had attacked him with cameras, Dictaphones and pads of paper. 

_Sometimes some people get me wrong,_

_When it's something I've said or done_

But Ash didn't **want** to be interviewed. He couldn't care less about the people swarming in front of him. What he did care about was the health of his exhausted, tired, battle-weary Pokémon. And he wanted them to be healed before he even **thought **about interviews. Pikachu flopped over his shoulder, Chikorita and Totodile bundled in his arms and Noctowl, Typhlosion and Bulbasaur were in critical condition in their Pokeballs. So he forced himself away and out of the crowd, ignoring chagrined reporters yelling at him to answer a few questions, and fled. Reporters assumed he had had something to hide…

_Sometimes you feel there is no fun,_

## That's why you turn and run

Ever since Indigo Stadium, reporters had had at least _one_ story about him a week, based on rumors that were passed around like germs. Infecting the public like a virus, getting more vicious and hurtful with every new word added. Tales like he got Duplica pregnant aged 12 _(A/N – DUPLICA'S A WHORE!)_. That he beat and abandoned various different Pokémon. That he had killed people with his Charizard. He had to call his mother every week to promise her that none of them were true… and there were even rumors started about her, and his former friends. 

_But now I truly realize,_

_Some people don't want to compromise_

No matter how much Ash tried, he couldn't stop any rumors. So in the end, he stopped caring. He took on the philosophy that if he knew it wasn't true, he shouldn't worry about anyone else. Only thing was – no-one else followed his idea. Rumors grew wilder and wilder. Brock was a serial rapist. Tracey was a Team Rocket spy – Tracey laughed that rumor off until the Pallet Town Jenny arrested him. Misty's rumors were so awful it made Ash feel sick.
    
    _Well I saw them with my own eyes spreading those lies and_

They kept telling him that it'd all blow over in a few weeks. Thing was, it was now almost a year since he'd won the title, and there were no signs of it stopping. And they'd started arguing more. And Ash always got the blame for the whole thing. And he just kept his mouth shut.
    
    _Well I don't want to live my life,_
    
    _Too many sleepless nights_
    
    _Not mentioning the fights,_
    
    _I'm sorry to say lady_

Today's fight had gone too far. Misty had slapped him across the face, insulted him beyond belief. Brock had stayed to one side – a direct contrast to what would have happened two, maybe three years ago. Brock was always the pacifier of the group, breaking up fights… but he didn't even clear his throat in this one…Ash couldn't believe that. It felt like a deep betrayal. And the things she said cut deep – were like profound injuries to his spirit – the fact that his best friend said that…
    
    _I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life_
    
    _I'm walking away, oh to find a better day_
    
    _I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life_
    
    _I'm walking away, oh to find a better day_

## I'm walking away

_ _

The hillside came ever closer, Ash didn't even look back. Pikachu gave a resigning sigh from her perch. Reaching his left hand up to caress her cheek, Ash stole a sly look back at the people he'd just left behind. Brock had his hands in his pockets his shoulders slumped, and Misty looked… upset? Well serve her right, Ash thought, although he couldn't ignore the ache pounding his chest. _This is for the best_ he told himself… but even he couldn't agree 100%…
    
    _Well I'm so tired baby_

## Things you say, you're driving me away

He probably would have stayed if she hadn't ripped him apart like a ravenous Fearow swarm… A sly word, a meaningful glance… it all added up to the next stormy argument, each worse than the last._ _

_ _

_Whispers in the powder room baby,_

_Don't listen to the games they play_

_ _

She'd heard people talking about things he'd "said" to someone about her… and she'd automatically assumed it was true – he'd said the exact same things to her in an argument only two days before…
    
    _Girl I thought you'd realize,_
    
    _I'm not like them other guys_

_Cos I saw them with my own eyes,_

_You should have been more wise, and_

No matter how much he denied it, she hadn't accepted it. He'd almost been in tears, but kept a strong front… When she slapped him, he simply threw the hat he'd been twisting it his hands to the floor, stamped his foot, stooped down, angrily patted his shoulder in an indication to Pikachu to take her perch, swung his backpack on, turned about-face… and left. He didn't deserve to be treated like that. No one did. And he wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

_ _

_I don't wanna live my life,_

# _Too many sleepless nights_

_Not mentioning the fights,_

## I'm sorry to say lady

He was just at the peak of the hill… he felt Pikachu turn her head and she yelled "CHA-PI-KA-KA PIKA-CHU-PI PI CHU-KA-PI!!! (Sayonara, Kasumi to Takeshi!)" He willed his legs to make a final push over the hill, ignoring Pikachu's farewell to their friends. He had decided. He was going to start anew – give no reporters any excuses to make any rumors. Just a brand new, fresh start.

_I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life_

_I'm walking away, oh to find a better day_

Feeling his balance adjust to take the slope change, Ash found what little spirit he had return, and he gave a smirk as he saw his shadow stretch out in front of him.

_I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life_

## I'm walking away, oh to find a better day

Maybe he'd start again… maybe not. At 15, Ash wasn't sure yet what he'd do. The thing was, he'd done something he'd never thought he'd do before…

_ _

## I'm walking away

Ash had walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ugh… I really don't like this fic… _" This started out because I was in a bad mood, and, well, et voila! Like or no like? It's pretty depressing to me, and might make no sense, but will make sense when I sequel this.

Celebrity status isn't always the dream you think it will be. 

Sequel or no? Up to you. If I get a good enough response, then I will.

Until then, minna…

"Embrace the unchangeable destiny." – Toi Et Moi.


End file.
